The present invention relates to an adhesive tape cutting device for a taping unit.
The prior art includes a taping unit provided with a cutting device consisting of a blade with pointed cutting teeth which is integral with a lever made to rotate at the moment the box being sealed has reached a predetermined point on its path of travel.
An example of such a device is described in Italian patent application no. 23191 A/84 filed by the same applicant as of the present application.
In this device the blade moves in a transverse direction in relation to the tape and, meeting it along its travel as determined by the box, cuts it and at the same time withholds it in its longitudinal movement, thus causing the penetration of the blade teeth into the adhesive tape until breakage thereof is achieve by traction of the remaining part of the resisting tape not yet cut by the blade.
This cutting system, in addition to having a tendency to tear the tape, causes a part of the adhesive material to be withheld by the cutting blade teeth, compromising the cutting effectiveness of said blade. This shortcoming leads to a greater frequency of need for laborious cleaning of the blade.